The Princess Bride
by CrazyPrincessCatLady
Summary: A retelling of the classic The Princess Bride in the Inuyasha universe. A fairy tale adventure about a powerful young miko and her one true love, a half demon. Swords, fighting, torture, revenge, demons, monsters, chases, escapes, true love, miracles...
1. Chapter 1

**The Bride Chapter 1**

The Sengoku Jidai was a period marked by social upheaval, political intrigue, and near-constant military conflict. Battles between warlords commonplace. Every daimyo was looking for a way to get the upper hand, by whatever means possible. This often included the use of demons, mercenaries, monks, and just about anyone that could lift a weapon. But perhaps the most sought after being was the miko. Capable of fighting but also of healing. Of winning wars by armistice or force if necessary.

The year Kagome was born the most powerful miko was Midoriko. Midoriko refused to work for any particular daimyo, instead always fighting for the greater good. She had helped many villages free themselves from merciless Lords, stopped many wars from even occurring, and trained multiple young women to follow in her example. While she was still powerful, she was growing old.

The year Kagome turned ten the title of most powerful miko belonged to Tsukiyomi. Trained by Midriko she was a gifted miko, but also a powerful Samurai. She distinguished herself from her mentor by hunting and exterminating rogue demons alongside her duties. She fought in many wars, oftentimes the deciding factor. In the end, it was love that would be her undoing. In order to save the man she loved, she used up all of her powers and in turn, gave up her life.

The year Kagome turned fifteen there were two powerful miko that shared the title, Kikyo and Tsubaki. Both were trained by the same master and both dangerous in their own right. There was always a "friendly" rivalry between the two, but Tsubaki grew to resent Kikyo. Wanting to be the most valued miko she set out to curse the young Kikyo; should Kikyo fall in love she would die a most violent death. Kikyo, being of tremendous power, while unable to stop the curse completely was able to turn a portion of the curse back against Tsubaki. This curse gravely injured Tsubaki, and in order to remain among the living, she made a pact with a demon. Having become a half-demon, she traded the title of miko for kuro miko. As for Kikyo, she fell in love with a half-demon. Because of this love when a daimyo asked her to destroy all the demons in his domain she refused. Kikyo was beheaded for treason.

Of course, at fifteen, Kagome knew none of this. And that is how her parents would like to keep it. But had Kagome known of it she would have found it all rather perplexing. Kagome was aware of her spiritual powers but didn't care much for them. So why should she care if she were the most powerful miko in the world? What difference did it make if she were the third? Or even the sixth? (Kagome was barely in the top twenty and that was primarily based on her potential. Kagome did little to hone her skills. She hated mediation, she thought praying was a bore, and fighting was for heathens. The way she saw it, the more powerful one was the more others would seek to use them.) Instead, Kagome enjoyed playing outside, studying, learning how to shoot her bow, playing with her cat, and irritating the new help her father had hired for the farm.

Having a brother and now a farmhand Kagome wasn't expected to help with the farm but it was something she found joy in. She woke up early every morning to tend to the animals. Kagome had developed a bond with all of them, from the cute baby chicks that played in the flowers to the intelligent swine that lounged in the mud. She took her time with each one: feeding them, grooming them, and showering them with affection. She knew each animal had its purpose and they all deserved to be treated with love.

Kagome had always felt a little guilty because more than any other farm animal she loved the cat. Buyo was the cat that her father had intended to keep as a barn cat. Instead what he got was a cat that Kagome continued to sneak into the house, feed table scraps, and cuddle with. These actions turned what was supposed to be a mighty hunter into a fat furball that was good for nothing more than being loved, lazing about the house, and acting as a distraction so Kagome could procrastinate her reiryoku training. The mice population went unchecked and Kagome's love for the cat was the only reason her father kept it around.

The farmhand was new to the area. Where he had come from and how he had come to work for her father, Kagome did not know. What she did know, however, was that he was very different from anyone that Kagome had met before, both in looks and attitude. He appeared to be a boy of fifteen, with long silver hair, a bright red robe, and most peculiar yet were the little dog ears atop his head. Yet his appearance didn't bother Kagome, there was something about being around him that was calming and warm. (This was before Kagome had learned of auras and feeling the auras of others.) His attitude, however, was the most jarring thing about him, especially when juxtaposed to the calm he radiated. He was gruff, if not rude. But he was a hard worker, so his attitude didn't seem to bother her father and as such, she refused to let it bother her. More so, she liked to poke at him, because getting a reaction out of him was far easier than getting him to converse.

Should Kagome try to converse with him, his only response was "Keh."

At first, Kagome tried to learn about the new half-demon. She asked him questions and offered to help him with his daily tasks. Initially, he ignored her. But if she was anything, Kagome was persistent so she continued with her daily barrage of questions.

"Where are you from?"

"Do you have a family?"

"Why do you always wear that when it's hot?"

He continued to ignore her, only occasionally grunting or "kehing" in her direction. That was until the third day when he snapped. Quite literally, he snapped his fangs at her and in a low growl he finally responded with words.

"I don't need help, especially that of a weak human such as yourself!"

From then on Kagome would just watch the half-demon while she played with the animals. A glance here, a stare there. When he caught her staring his ears would lower and he would growl. It startled her at first, but it also made her more curious. This very action also brought her attention to his ears. They were very reactive to his surroundings. If anything nearby moved, his ears would follow the sound. The half-demon didn't even have to turn his head.

She took to test out the extent of this, she'd call for him from different distances to see just how he would react. If she were close enough his ears wouldn't even twitch. But at a farther distance, they would move. And if she was particularly far, he would turn his whole head. She could tell these little games she played annoyed him and often time if he wasn't growling at her he was yelling at her, "Damn it, woman, CUT IT OUT!" He always responded to her though, even if it was just an ear twitch. She initially felt a little contrition but deep down Kagome felt the half-demon needed interaction with more than just animals. She had noticed the way he would occasionally get lost in his own thoughts while staring off in the distance when he thought no one was looking. He always looked a little lonely when that happened. She didn't much like the look and decided that she should try to reach out to him again.

"Here." She held a rice ball out to him. "I made it myself."  
He barely even acknowledged her.  
She tried not to look offended as she continued to hold the offering to him.  
"Can't we be a little friendlier? Please?"  
"You make me wretch." He didn't even take the food she had offered when he stormed off.

Kagome was hurt by his words, but she kept trying. She took to leaving him something to eat by his hut. The dishes were always returned to the same spot, clean. She figured he at least had consistent meals. Kagome also made it a point to speak a little more lovingly and louder when playing with the animals, just so he might overhear something nice. He seemed so off-put when she was nice to him, she figured he just wasn't used to it.

Kagome's mother had also grown rather fond of the boy as time passed and had even convinced her husband to write the boy into his will.

"He should get an acre of land." Kagome's mother would often declare. (The half-demon lived in a small shack by the animals he tended to, and according to Kagome's little brother, he didn't have much in there. Sota had told Kagome that all he ever saw in there was a sword.)

When asked by Kagome's father why she cared for the boy, her mother would always respond, "He's worked hard, and hard work along with loyalty should be rewarded." Oftentimes to avoid starting a fight with his wife over the farmhand Kagome's father would turn his attention to Kagome.

"Lady Kaede said your mind was not on training today."  
"It was, it was!" She argued.  
"Not well enough," he continued, "You still can't heal small wounds."  
"No, but I can purify water once poisoned." Kagome tried to explain to her father.  
"You've been able to do that for a while now Kagome," Her mother would join in, "No daimyo will want a wife that can do so little."

"Daimyo this, daimyo that," Kagome exploded, "I do not care for daimyos or what they want. Buyo loves me, and that is sufficient, thank you." Kagome had given this speech many times at dinner to her parents. And it would continue to happen. But whether she liked it or not, things were beginning to change.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Bride Chapter 2**

Shortly before Kagome's sixteenth birthday, she had realized that the village girls were keeping their distance. Since she had never really been close to most of them this didn't bother her. It wasn't until the three girls, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka, whom she had considered friends started to avoid her she took notice. They had played together as children, studied together as they grew, and shared many secrets. The distancing was gradual. It went from friendly greetings to waves then they just acknowledged her on her trips to the shrine. Now, if anything, they did their best to avoid her outright. This hurt her feelings.

One day, after the village girls all but ran from her, Kagome cornered Eri near a market stall and asked about the avoidance.

"I should think, after what you are, you'd have the courtesy not to pretend to ask." Kagome was confused, "And what am I?" "What? What? You've got IT around you, people can feel it now. People have noticed!" With that, Eri fled, but Kagome understood.

She knew that Eri could feel the aura she gave off. But she had no control of it. How could anyone accuse her of doing anything wrong, especially her friends? Do they think she liked giving people the heebie-jeebies? Why would she want people to feel her presence before they saw her? What good would that do for her? It's not like she asked for this power. She hadn't asked for any of this! She couldn't turn it off and Lady Kaede said it would continue to get worse until she learned how to channel it properly. And channeling was taking more effort than she'd like to admit.

The avoidance didn't stop in the village, it had followed her home. Kagome could hardly even do the things that once brought her joy. Recently her father had told her to keep away from the animals as now even the half-demon had been avoiding her as of late, complaining that being near her made him sick. This saddened for multiple reasons. She loved playing with the animals, it was her favorite part of the day, and he had taken that from her. What made it worse was that she was trying so hard to befriend him, and he just kept pushing her away. If that half-demon thought this would stop her though, he was wrong. This only made her want to try harder. With each lunch now, she left him notes.

_Have a nice day.  
Don't work too hard.  
Make sure you take enough breaks.  
Stay hydrated._

Throughout her sixteenth year, the avoidance gave way to more powerful people bothering her, trying to size her up, to determine her potential.

"Kagome, do you feel this? Do you think evil is coming?"  
"I think not, Lady Kaede keeps the village safe."  
"But if evil did come?"  
"I suppose Kaded would exterminate it."  
"You think you're too good to help people in need?"  
"No, I just don't think evil will come."

At night people would bring their cursed objects, their ill family members, and anything else that might seem remotely in need of a miko and wait outside her window. Sometimes, those close enough to her window might feel the healing aura.

She could hear them whisper, and talk of her. She mostly ignored them, but when the whispers got loud and disrupted her training or studies the half-demon would handle them. It really only took one look at him for them to scatter, but should one prove to be stubborn he had no issue thrashing them. Kagome made sure to thank him every time this would happen, it was really the only interaction she had with the half-demon. He had stopped glaring at her whenever she was near, but he did his best to keep his distance. Still, she would approach him and thank him with a smile. He would only every answer with "Keh."

It was midway through her sixteenth year when Kagome began taking her training seriously. She hated the attention she was getting, hated that she wasn't allowed near HER animals, hated that the half-demon refused to even look in her direction, and she would much rather it all just stop. She had also noticed Kaede was slowing down and unable to train her for extended periods of time. This worried her, how much longer would she be able to train for? Would she be able to take over for Kaede when the time came? She wasn't sure she could. Kagome wasn't a perfect student by far. She managed to learn to heal minor wounds, charge her bows with power, and sometimes when she was scared, she could manifest her powers into her hands causing whatever she touched to soar backwards. It had only happened a handful of times and she honestly couldn't figure out how to make it work on command. This vexed her.

More than power manifestation, there was one thing that antagonized Kagome to no end, channeling her aura. Despite the hours she put into this particular skill, she could barely manage. Kaede channeled her aura into the ground, it helped to keep the soil of the village rich and pure and also hid her powers from those without what Kaede called The Sight. Kagome understood what Kaede was doing on an intellectual level, but on a physical level, she could only force a portion of her powers into the ground. It felt to her almost as if the ground was rejecting her. Kaede had assured her that she would find a proper way to channel it and until then she could shrink the size of her aura by forcing at least some of it into the soil. This made it so people weren't able to feel her without being relatively close. And for now, that would have to do.

On the day of her seventeenth birthday, Kagome was walking to town to meet with Lady Kaede when a man in a carriage stopped. She was certain he, like everyone else, had felt the aura she was trying so hard to suppress. He was still there when she passed by again on her way home, watching her. She paid him no mind, and the man alone wasn't an important one. But the man himself marked a very dramatic change in her life. Other more powerful men would go out of their way to cut through her village to see for themselves the extent of the aura she gave off, as the first man had. The importance of this was that he was the first retainer that had bothered to do so. And it was this man, whose name was lost to antiquity, who mentioned Kagome to an even more influential retainer, Count Naraku.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Bride Chapter 3**

The Musashi Province consisted of what is now Tokyo, Saitama, and Kanagawa. In theory, this land was ruled by Onigumo. But Onigumo had barely survived the beheading of a certain miko. He had thought it a good idea to try to get her to murder her beloved half-demon so that he may take her to be queen. The miko's powers were great and Onigumo was left severely wounded and of unsound mind. These days he could often be heard mumbling to himself about the one that got away. As such, most of his important decision making was arbitrary, leaving the citizens of the province rather displeased.

As it was, Prince Muso actually ran things. And if Japan had been unified, Prince Muso would have been the most powerful man in all of Japan. Even in its broken war-torn state, few would willingly go against Muso, this was in part thanks to his retainer, Count Naraku.

Count Naraku was the prince's only confidant. Not much was known about him other than his name, that he was often with a woman, and that he had the title Count bestowed upon him by the Price some years back. Not even the Prince knew more.

The mysterious woman often in the Count's company was considerably younger than him and also bore an uncanny resemblance to the man. This caused uncertainty amongst the nobles of their particular relationship. Despite the age gap she appeared no less powerful and carried herself in such a way that her power and importance were conveyed by looks alone but should someone be unlucky enough to cross her they would learn of her passion, sorcery. This passion when paired with the Count's cunning made for a dynamic duo that was well known and feared throughout the province.

—-

"Kagome, come outside please." Kagome was reading when she heard her father calling her from outside.

When she walked outside Kagome was met by a large number of pages, soldiers, and servants along with a large carriage outside of her home. The scene itself was rather confusing, but not as confusing as the scene that was to follow. The closer she got to the large procession, the less things made sense. The well-dressed man from the carriage said not a word to her, just stared at her as she walked towards them. Kagome could feel his demonic energy dancing across her skin, and she knew immediately what he was and that she didn't much like him.

Understand now, Kagome was barely in the top twenty in terms of power; her skills were still lacking and no amount of cramming could offset years of slacking. Nothing more had been done in the way of redirecting her aura, and she still hated combat. But Count Naraku could feel her aura, and he could sense it when she was still in the house, which was quite a distance.

"Count Naraku would like to know the secrets behind our cows' greatness." Naraku only nodded in agreement, still staring as Kagome's father spoke.

Kagome was confused as to why her father would summon her to answer this question, as he had all but banned her from the animals since the half-demon complained. To be honest, Kagome was still a little bitter about that, so she had no qualms about passing the question off.

"Ask the farm help, he tends to them."

"And is that the farm help?" A new voice came from inside the carriage. And when Kagome looked toward the sound she saw a woman's face framed by the carriage door.

Kagome could only assume it was the woman that may or may not be the Count's wife. Without putting much thought into it she decided to refer to her as the Countess.

The Countess had perfectly painted red lips; her eyes lined in a matching red making her eyes appear all the more red. Red eyes alone seemed off-putting, but with the expertly applied matching make-up, she managed to make terrifying look classy. Her traditional dancers' kimono contained various shades of red, yellow, purple, black, blue, orange, magenta, and brown, the colors of fall. The brilliance of her appearance alone was enough to make one want to shield their eyes, but it was the demonic energy surrounding her which made Kagome uneasy, it seemed to rival that of the Count's.

Kagome's father glanced back toward a lone figure chopping wood in the distance. "It is."

"Bring him to me."

"He's got lots of work to complete and he's filthy. He is not proper to meet you," Kagome's mother interjected. As it was the half-demon was still in his typical red outfit but it appeared brown from the layer of dirt and sweat that currently covered it.

"I've seen a worker before," The Countess replied. Then she called out to him, "YOU!" She pointed at him and snapped her fingers, much like one would do to a dog. "Come here."

While he wasn't close enough for Kagome to actually see his face, she could all but imagine the look on it. He had stopped chopping wood, which was the only indication that he had heard the woman, as he made no attempt to move.

Kagome's mother made a quick excuse for the boy, something about his hearing being poor while her father gestured for him to indeed come.

When he was close, the Countess left the carriage.

When he was a few paces behind Kagome, he stopped, his eyebrows still raised, making the exact face Kagome had expected. This was the first time Kagome had actually felt his aura and know what it was. It felt different from Count Naraku's and the Countess's. Not less powerful, but different. Where their aura left her feeling discomfort, his wrapped her in a familiar warmth. It danced across her skin leaving her confused as to how she had ever missed that this was his aura in the first place.

The Countess, however, did not seem even the least bit fazed by his lack of manners or his aura and continued on as if stopping to talk to a farmer about his cows were the most natural thing for a noble to do.

"Have you a name?" The Countess asked.

"Keh."

This response from the half-demon elicited a snicker from Kagome and a sneer from her father.

"You will mind your tongue boy, now out with it!" Kagome's father's tone left no room for argument and the half-demons ears lowered to his head.

"Inuyasha." Kagome's father looked like he was about to address the half-demon again, but Kagura waved him off.

"Well, Inuyasha, perhaps you can help us with our problems." She crossed over to him, her movements graceful enough that to the untrained eye, she was floating. Kagome's parents were the untrained eye, they gasped. Kagura smirked at their response, then persisted.

"We are all practically reaching the point of frenzy, such is our curiosity. Why, do you suppose, Inuyasha, that the cows of this particular farm are the finest in all of Musashi? What do you do to them?"

"Feed 'em." His response was short, gruff. It made Kagome happy that he was treating the Countess the same way he treated her.

"Well then, there it is, the mystery is solved, therein lies the secret; we can all rest. Clearly, the magic is in Inuyasha's feeding. Show me how you do it, would you, Inuyasha?"

"Feed 'em?" The half-demon's mouth dropped.

"Bright lad." Kagura's tone let it be known that this interaction amused her greatly. This fact peeved Kagome.

Inuyasha growled. "When?"

"Now will be soon enough," She ignored his aggression and she held out her arm to him. "Lead me, Inuyasha."

This left Inuyasha little choice but to snatch her arm, while maintaining a distance between them, the scowl on his face expressed his displeasure. As he approached the house he stopped, "There's mud." He used his free hand to gesture to her kimono.

"I only wear them once, Inuyasha, and I burn to see you in action." Kagura dragged out the word burn ever so slightly.

So off they went to the cowshed.

Throughout all of this, Count Naraku was watching Kagome who was glaring at the Countess and Inuyasha.

Kagome, not liking the way Kagura had stressed the word burn followed behind them calling out, "I'll help you!"

"Perhaps I'd best see just how he does it," Count Naraku decided.

"Strange things are happening," Kagome's parents said, and off they went too, bringing up the rear of the cow feeding trip, watching Count Naraku, who was watching their daughter, who was watching the Countess. Who was watching Inuyasha.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Bride Chapter 4**

"I couldn't see what he did that was so special," Kagome's father said. "He just fed them." The family had just finished eating their dinner. Sota had left to bathe and her father was sitting in his chair visibly trying to make sense of their afternoon.

"Dear, I have a feeling this had nothing to do with our cows, strange things are definitely afoot." Kagome's mother scraped the leftover stew into a bowl.

"Here," she said to her daughter, "Inuyasha is waiting; take him his dinner."

Kagome carried the bowl to the back door and stepped outside.

"Are you hungry?" she called into the dark.  
He landed in front of her, snatched the bowl from her hand, and started off to his hovel.

Before she could catch herself she had called out to him. "Wait!"

"Why should I?" Despite his retort, he stopped moving but didn't turn around, ears twitching, waiting for her to continue.

Now Kagome had been having odd feelings since this afternoon. She wasn't exactly sure what these feelings were but she knew they were somehow related to the half-demon as they only manifested when the Countess had shown him the extra attention. Kagome didn't understand why she had been compelled to call out to him. Perhaps it was due to the odd feelings, but if it were the odd feelings that caused her to stop him then it must have been her inability to name or explain these feelings that left her standing there in the doorway staring at the boy.

After about a minute, he turned around and eyed her with annoyance.  
"Are you going to keep staring at me because it's ticking me off. If you got something to say, say it."

"Oh, I'm sorry, it must have slipped my mind."

Inuyasha responded with his typical "Keh." But as he walked away shaking his head, Kagome swore she heard him muttering about women. Both of her parents looking at her questioningly when she came back into the kitchen.

"Everything alright darling?" Her father asked.

"I must be tired," Kagome managed, "All the excitement from the visitors today."

"Don't worry too much, rest," her mother cautioned, "unfortunate things can happen when you're overtired."

Kagome heeded her mother's advice, scooped up her cat, and went to lie down. With Buyo securely in her arm, she pulled her blanket up over them both. When her head hit the pillow Kagome said a quick prayer to the Baku for pleasant dreams and she closed her eyes.  
The Countess was staring at Inuyasha.

Kagome shook her head, what an odd thing for her to be thinking about. To clear her mind she got out of bed, undressed, and washed herself off. She splashed some water on her face, put on her nightgown, got back into bed, snuggled down into the sheets, pet the displaced cat, and closed her eyes. The Countess was still staring at Inuyasha!

Kagome hurried out of bed and into the kitchen. She got a cup from the counter and moved to the sink. After filling her cup with water she brought it to her lips and drank it. Again she filled the cup but this time she placed a cloth in it. When the cloth was completely submerged she wrung the water out then blotted her head. She seemed to be a little feverish, that explained it.

How was she feverish? She felt fine. Kagome never got sick. She dumped the water and placed the cup on the counter, marched to her room, shut the door (a little harder than she intended to), and got into her bed. After making sure she was comfortable and well covered, she shut her eyes. The Countess would not stop staring at Inuyasha!

Why? Why in the world would this woman, _the woman who in all the history of Musashi was in all ways, skill, looks, raw power, deemed perfect,_ be interested in that half-demon? These thoughts alone kept Kagome restless and awake. There was simply no other way of explaining her intense stare, the way she spoke, or her willingness to be led by him - she _**was**_ interested. Kagome squeezed her eyes tight, trying to block the memory of the Countess. But the memory wouldn't fade if anything she only saw it more vividly. Clearly, something had interested her about the half-demon. But what? He was just as rude to the Countess as he as to everyone else. There was nothing attractive about that attitude. Though the Countess did seem to find him amusing. He did have eyes golden like honey in the sunlight, but who cared about eyes? His silver hair was uncommon if you were into that sort of thing. He did have adorable ears and they seemed to have a mind of their own. And when compared to the Count's ears Inuyasha's were fairly interesting. When he smiled, truly smiled, his fangs would peek out. And those fangs set against his skin, she had to give credit where credit was due. But his appearance aside, he was wild, full of himself, angry, stubborn, and he was the opposite of understanding. How could anyone want that? The Countess's interest made no sense.

As a thought occurred to Kagome bolted from her bed and yelled, "Aura!"

Her mother knocked on the door to make sure she was okay, and Kagome apologized for being loud and startling her mother. Then she returned to her previous thought.

It had to be his aura. Inuyasha had a way of calming people down. Being near him brought a warmth that made one feel safe, like a warm hug. This line of thought made her laugh, it was silly to think about how being around him made her felt because the moment he opened his mouth his attitude ruined it.

But could it be anything else? Kagome thought long and hard. She had to admit that when the half-demon went into town the girls didn't run from him as they did from other demons. In fact, if she had to admit it, they actually kind of followed him. From a distance, sure, but they still followed him. He always ignored them, he wasn't exactly social or friendly for that matter. They certainly wouldn't follow him for his winning personality. If he had talked to them, they would have seen that the only thing comforting about him was his aura.

It was really very strange to her then, that a woman as beautiful and slender and feminine and graceful, a perfect creature, well dressed and mannered as the Countess should be hung up on Inuyasha's aura. The Count's aura was equally powerful. Kagome sighed. Why were people so curious? Solving this mystery had indeed taken her a while and now the hour was late. With her conundrum now resolved, Kagome grabbed Buyo, snuggled into her blankets, and once she let herself relax. She closed her eyes and let out a peaceful sigh.

_**Women don't look at men the way the Countess looked at Inuyasha because of their aura.**_

Kagome growled but she refused to open her eyes

Much to her dismay now the half-demon was staring back at the Countess. Kagome was standing there watching as the half-demon looked, for the first time, deep into the Countess's eyes as he was feeding the cows, his ears twitching.

Kagome flew out of bed and began pacing the length of her room. How could he? Oh, it was all right if he looked at her, but he wasn't just looking at her, he was_** looking**_ at her. But why did Kagome care? Why did this bother her?

"She's much older than him," Kagome assured herself, starting to stomp about. That had to be it. She was looking out for the half-demon. The Countess was well over twenty and he was maybe seventeen, she was far too old for him. Since when did nobles come to farmhouses to investigate their livestock? Did she know she was coming to a farm? If she did she was dressed ridiculously for the occasion, no one feeds cows in a dancers' kimono. And who only wears a kimono once?

Kagome fell to her bed and hugged her pillow. The kimono was ridiculous before she went to the cowshed, all those colors accompanying the pattern, it was much too busy. And her makeup wasn't quite the right color, and her lips were a little too small, her eyes slightly too big, and her skin too powdered and… and… and…

Kagome began to cry out of frustration. She didn't care that the Countess was older, she cared that she was interested. Kagome realized she was jealous. Her jealousy was great, probably in the top five greatest cases in history.

Kagome had never really wanted for much in her life that she didn't get immediately, so this feeling was new to her. And her hostile thoughts towards the near-perfect Countess left her feeling guilty. And the guilt on top of the jealousy was an even more foreign feeling to her. She found it rather unpleasant.

This particular combination of unpleasant feelings made for a very long and distressing night.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Bride Chapter 5**

Kagome found herself sneaking out of her house well before dawn. She started her walk in an attempt to clear her mind. The sun started to peek over the horizon by the time she somehow found herself in front of the half-demon's shack. Her mind was now somewhat clear, but her heart was pounding in her chest.

Standing outside she could hear him moving about, already awake. She raised her hand to knock on the door but before her fist could make contact the door opened. He stood in the doorway, scowling at her. Behind him, she saw the inside of his humble home lit by candlelight, it was indeed as bare as her brother had told her.

He was growing impatient as she looked about. He began to growl, which brought her attention back to him.  
Even growling at her in irritation she found his presence reassuring.

"You've been standing at my door for some time, well before I opened it. If you've got nothing to say I've got work to do." He tried to push past her.

"I wanted to be near you." Kagome was barely able to blurt the words out before she covered her face with her hands and turned away.

The words seemed to have caught the half-demon off guard because he stopped moving. It was that lack of movement that gave her the courage to continue.

"I know this must come as a surprise since I've barely had a real conversation with you. Though that really is your fault, not very friendly are you?" His ears lowered when he scowled.

"I've had all night to think about things. I needed to clear my head and without even trying I ended up here."

Kagome couldn't bring herself to turn around and face the half-demon."Now that you've opened your door I finally understand. I want to know you, all of you. The painful things, the sad things. Why you look so lonely." She paused for a minute and hugged herself. "Inuyasha, I want you to be happy. I want you to laugh. I know I can't compete against the Countess. I saw the way she looked at you and heard the way she spoke to you. I've thought a lot about her, she and I are not at all alike. Should you chose her I will respect your decision."

With that Kagome did the bravest thing she has ever done and she turned around to look the half-demon in the eyes.

He closed the door in her face.  
Without a word.  
Without a single word.

Kagome did the only thing she could, she ran. She wasn't sure where she as going as her vision was blurred by tears. As she ran she felt twigs tear at her skin and more than once her shoulders clipped a tree. After she had run for a while Kagome stopped and slumped against a tree. The pain in her shoulders was nothing compared to the pain of her heart shattering. If feelings were this painful, she wished she'd never met him at all. Kagome just cried. She hadn't realized how deeply she had fallen in love with him.

When she was sure she had calmed down enough that her sobs wouldn't wake her brother or parents she fled the forest for her bed. When she was safe behind her locked door she held Buyo and cried.

Not even a single word. She deserved at least that, didn't she? Would it have ruined him to say "sorry?" He could have said something. Why couldn't he say something?

Kagome spent the next hour analyzing the events from that morning and finally came up with an answer. He didn't speak because had he that would be it. Sure he was perfect in looks, but he must have been dim. No one can be that good looking and also smart.

Kagome dried her tears and forced a smile. She took a deep breath. This was all a part of growing up, all part of being a young girl. You follow silly whims and you get over them just as quickly. Count it as experience and move on. After all, who could fall in love with a spoiled, selfish, nasty violent jerk like him?!

After her pep talk, Kagome managed to wash, get dressed, but as she sat down to brush her hair the tears began to fall again. There was a limit to just how much she could lie to herself.

Kagome wasn't stupid, neither was Inuyasha.

She could pretend he was, she could laugh about it, tease herself about falling in love with the farm help but she knew his brain was just as sharp as his fangs. He was kind in his own way, and strong, and dependable. He had helped her family out in countless ways. The truth was simple: he had his reason for closing the door in her face and it had nothing to do with the brain in his head. He just had nothing to say. He's already made his decision.

He didn't love her back and that was that. She couldn't compete with the Countess. The truth hurt. But she still wanted to see him.

The new onset of tears was silent. They were there to remind her of what she wasn't. She wasn't perfect, she didn't wear makeup, she didn't glide as she walked, and she certainly didn't have experience. She wasn't enough. All she knew was her farm and her powers. And she was well aware of the fact that she had, for the majority of the time she had known him, slacked off. How could she hope to compete with Countess? Not only was the Countess perfect, but she was a renowned sorceress. It was silly of Kagome to think that she would be of interest to him when he had such a woman.

The sun had set long before she had heard her parents approach her door. They knocked. Kagome ignored them. There was another knock. She dried her eyes on her sleeve but remained silent.

"I can hear you in there."

The voice didn't belong to either of her parents. "Inuyasha?" Confusion gave way to sadness, which was guarded by anger."Why are you here? Can't you just leave me ALONE?! This is already hard enough!"

Her tears started again.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Bride Chapter 6**

He waited another moment and then knocked on the door a third time. And she ignored him.

"Stop blubbering already, answer the door."

"I'm not blubbering." Her voice cracked.

She couldn't let him see her looking like this. Kagome stayed in bed a moment longer and wiped her tears. She let out a disgruntled sigh, extracted herself from her sheets, walked over to her door, and unlocked it. With one last internal scream, she silently cursed herself and opened the door.

Inuyasha was standing in the doorway looking the same as always, except the sword, he usually stored in his shack was fastened to his waist.

"Ok, crying."

"I am not crying." Kagome lowered her gaze so he couldn't see her bloodshot eyes.

"Are too." She could tell he was getting irritated, his voice was getting louder and his tone cross. Anger was fine, she could handle anger, she was angry.

"I am NOT!" She was adamant now, she wasn't crying, proof be damned.

"You are so!" He growled, "Just shuddup, this is stupid. Goodbye." He turned and began to storm off.

Kagome's heart dropped, but she tried her best to remain composed.  
"Wait, what do you mean goodbye? You show up, start an argument, and just leave?"

"I didn't start nothing!"

"Are you leaving now?" Her voice was squeaky, it was the only sign that her world was crumbling.

Inuyasha grunted.

"Because of what happened this morning?" She held the doorframe tightly, her knuckles began turning white as she waited for the words that earlier she was so desperate to hear. The words she thought would provide her some semblance of closure.

"Keh."

Kagome was unaware that a heart could shatter twice in the same day, much less that it could be done by the very same man. She wasn't at all delighted to have figured out it was possible through experience.

"Will you come back again?" She shook her head. "Nevermind, forget I asked. You've made your decision and I said I would respect it." And for what was likely the tenth time that day, Kagome could feel the tears in her eyes. She just wanted to be near him, why was this so hard?

Inuyasha was watching as her face displayed each emotion that ran through her head.

"I wish you nothing but happiness with her," Kagome offered him a smile as she wished for him the exact opposite of what she was feeling. Sure she wanted him to be happy, but she wanted to be the one to bring him happiness. For a brief moment, she wished the Countess would vanish. She stopped that line of thinking. Had she really become that despicable?

Her internal dialog was interrupted.  
"Would you shut up? You're pissing me off."

Kagome glared, Inuyasha glared right back. She really had no idea what was going on and he appeared to be getting angrier. Instead of snapping at her, he untied his sword and shoved it at her.

"It's useless."

Confused Kagome pulled the sword from its scabbard. The blade was battered and rusted, nicks lined the steel. Was it steel? It didn't feel like steel. As she held the sword she could feel the fabric loose in her hands, it was fraying. Despite its deteriorated appearance, there was something about the sword that Kagome couldn't put her finger on, it almost felt alive.

"This sword feels really awesome!" She was smiling as she handed it back to him.

"It's an old rusted stick. The only reason I've kept it is because it belonged to my old man. When he had it, it was powerful. I've got to figure out how to use it and to do that I'll travel to Kyoto to find the swords creator."

"You're already strong. Why do you need more power?" Kagome questioned.

"Half-demon, remember? Not really a demon; not really human. I'm not either. That's all. There is no place for me, so I have to make one myself."

"Make a place for yourself?" Kagome hadn't realized how he had felt, she should have tried harder. "You already have a place here!"

"The hovel?" He scoffed. "A woman deserves more, her own farm near the shrine."

Her eyes widened, how could she forget? He was into someone else.

"While the sentiment is nice, I am not entirely sure she will be content with a farm near a shrine. Have you seen her clothes? I can only assume she would want to be near a big city." Kagome was rambling. She was trying her best to be supportive, but she wasn't sure if this was something she could continue to help him with.

After a moment Inuyasha shook his head and sighed. "Is your brain broken or something?"

Kagome was flustered at this point. "It really is a poor choice."

Inuyasha growled. "A poor choice for the Countess, yes. For a dimwitted human miko, no."

Kagome shook her head in agreement as she repeated his words back to him, "Yes, that does seem like it would work for a dimwitted hu-" When she realized exactly what she was saying she stopped. "Wait, what?" Kagome didn't dare get her hopes high.

Inuyasha's cheeks were red now. And he quickly went back to looking at his feet.


	7. The REAL Chapter 7

**Ooops, sorry I uploaded the seventh item in my doc manager. NOT chapter seven at first. It has been fixed. Apologies!**

**The Bride Chapter 7**

"So it's not for Kagura?"

"Haven't I told you…" Inuyasha reached out to touch Kagome. When his hand got close to her face, her breath hitched.

He quickly dropped his hand and turned his back to her. She still caught the red returning to his cheeks.

"Idiot." His was mean, but there was no harshness to it.  
"I'll come back."

Before he could walk away Kagome grabbed his hand.  
He pulled her into his arms.

There have been five great hugs since 1642 B.C. The precise rating of hug is a terribly difficult and although everyone agrees with the formula of affection times purity times intensity times duration no one was ever been completely satisfied with how much each weight each element should receive. But on any system, there are five that everyone agrees deserve full marks. This hug left them all behind. *

—

The morning after Inuyasha's departure, Kagome was depressed. She spent the day in bed, she didn't consider it mopping more so recovering. After all, she did just have her heart broken twice in one day only to then find out that Inuyasha did, in fact, have feelings for her. She was emotionally drained. It was a lot to take in.

It was the following day that she managed to pull herself out of her bed and get back to work. If he was going to improve, then she would too. She started the morning helping her brother with the farm work. Even with her help, they couldn't accomplish the same amount of work as the half-demon. Their woodpile had taken them half the morning and it was a fraction of the size it normally was. After chopping wood, she fed the animals, fetched the water, and then brushed the horses.

By noon she was in town on her way to the shrine to study with Kaede. Her training was getting harder, the tasks more intense. But Kagome was determined. She knew that the better she got the more prepared she would be to take over the shrine when Inuyasha returned.

Everyday continued like this. In the morning she would help on the farm and in the afternoon she would train. With this newfound determination, Kagome's potential began to be realized. In the first two weeks, Kagome's powers and control grew faster than anyone Kaede had ever seen. This took her from the spot of twentieth most powerful miko to fifteenth, an unheard-of change in such a short time. And in a mere three weeks after that, she was ninth and still moving up the list.

At this time Kagome had received her first letter from Inuyasha, he had stopped in Yamanashi and he was alive and well. Just reading the letter lifted Kagome's spirits, knowing he was safe made her only try harder. In that one day, Kagome went from ninth place to eighth. It was her belief in Inuyasha that made her powers grow more than anything. The fact that she was regularly exercising when working on the farm and putting in more hours training did help, but her powers were directly linked to her emotions.

As her control and skill level grew, people took notice of the change in Kagome. She had always been polite, but now she had confidence in her aura, it drew people in instead of scaring them off. Her happiness was contagious and she attributed all of this to her feelings of love.

That's why Inuyasha's death hit her the way it did.

He had written to her before he left Yamanashi for Kyoto. His letters were never particularly sweet, but the fact that he wrote at all made her happy. She knew Inuyasha wasn't a man of words, he preferred actions. Kagome knew that Inuyasha writing the letter meant he cared. Had the letters only contained the word "keh" she would have been just as delighted to receive them.

She had not received any letters recently, but that made sense, he was traveling through the mountains. Inuyasha was strong, she had nothing to be afraid of. She wasn't worried.

Kagome was returning from the shrine after a particularly tough day of training to find her parents were waiting for her at the gate. She could tell by looking at them something was wrong.

"In the mountains," her father whispered.

Her mother spoke next, "Without a warning. At night."

"What?" Kagome was trying to hold back her tears.

"Demon raiders," her father informed her.

Kagome's knees gave out. Her parents carried her to her bed. Buyo was there curled up on her pillow. She lifted the cat to her lap.

"So he's been taken prisoner?" She offered, not wanting to even give the alternative a thought for fear of thinking it into existence.

"It was Koga." Her father said. "The Leader of the Demon Wolf Tribe Koga."

"Oh," Kagome's lips quivered, "His wolves have devoured entire villages."

"Yes." Her father said.

Silence filled the room.

Kagome started thinking out loud, much too quickly: "Was he eaten?… Did they torture him?… Was his throat slit in his sleep? Did they wake him you suppose? Perhaps they let him commit seppuku…" She shook her head. "As if the manner in which they murdered him mattered. I'm getting silly. Please, excuse me." With that Kagome went and laid down in her bed.

For over a week Kagome refused to leave her room. Her parents had tried to coax her out of her room, but nothing they said or did would convince her. They took to leaving food at her door, but she barely ate. The opening and closing of her door to get her food was the only sound that came from her direction. No sobbing, no wailing, mostly silence.

When Kagome finally did come out, her eyes were dry. Her family stared up at her from the breakfast table. Her mother got up to help her but Kagome waved her off. "I'm capable of getting myself food. Please." She made herself a plate and sat next to her brother. Her family watched her closely. Something wasn't quite right. It wasn't necessarily wrong, but Kagome was different.

Kagome's aura changed. The confidence was still there, but it had matured. When she had entered her room over a week ago Kagome was the eighth most powerful miko in the world, and her love had made it so. The woman that emerged from the room was completely different. She now understood what true heartbreak was, what true pain was, what it was to truly lose the most important thing in her world.

These feelings brought out a new power from within her. She was eighteen. She was now the most powerful miko in the world and she couldn't care less. None of it mattered.

Her mother was concerned. "You're all right?"

Kagome stared at the cup of tea in her hand. "I'm fine."

"You're sure?" Her mother continued to prod.

"Yes," Kagome replied. But she didn't look fine, she looked lost.  
She sat there, staring at her cup losing herself in the green liquid, searching for answers. She found only one, she would never love another.

She never did.


	8. Chapter 8

The Groom Chapter 8

Prince Muso looked like your average handsome prince. He was broad-chested, slightly taller than average, well built, with dark brown shoulder-length hair, dark grey eyes, and fair skin. Prince Muso carried himself in a way that you knew he was royalty, and he checked all the boxes of the good looking prince. But there was nothing spectacularly outstanding or defining about him. Had he been in line with every other Prince you wouldn't have been able to tell him apart from the others. This was something that pleased Prince Muso. It made it easier for him to move about the province but also the country virtually unnoticed. Which was a great asset for an accomplished War General such as Prince Muso. If his own people couldn't tell him from the next generically handsome man, how would his enemy? He'd snuck into enemy camps many times, gaining key information resulting in him winning many wars all because of his generic appearance.

It was this same freedom that kept Price Muso from wanting to be king. He had power, he already made all of the major decisions in the Kingdom, and as it stood he still had the freedom to come and go. And come and go he did, through forests and mountains. There was nothing that Prince Muso loved more than hunting demons. Not a day went by when he didn't kill something. He had started out hunting small game and slowly moved to bigger and stronger prey. He had, on occasion, hunted humans, being a General afforded him such tasks. But even they began to bore him. Demons were his current pray of choice. Their size and type didn't matter. He enjoyed spending an afternoon tracking a small bakeneko through a forest as much as he loved fighting giant oni in the mountains. Prince Muso was nothing short of tenacious and once he set his sights on his prey, he was relentless. People that only knew of him would say he never tired, never hungered when he was on the hunt. While it was true that he never did any of those, it wasn't a lack of hunger or rest that allowed him to keep tracking, rather his sheer will that allowed him to go days on end without bowing to such necessities.

This traversing the country was fine in the beginning, but as the King grew older and more senile the citizens of the province grew apprehensive. The Prince's escapades took time, deviated resources, and left the province without much of a leader. This was worrying. So long as the King was alive, there was a male heir to the throne. But the populace was well aware of the King's health and that he would die sooner rather than later. This left Muso with little basis for travel. He was expected to select a queen and supply an heir of this own. As it stood, the citizens were worried he would get himself killed before even his father died, and in these times the only thing worse than having a terrible Lord was to be Lordless. For that's when the real fighting began. Of course, no one would ever say this to the Prince, but they didn't need to, he felt their unease. And for him, the only thing worse than not hunting was a peasant revolt. And so he remained in the shiro, in Edo, away from anything dangerous.

The remaining in Edo Castle to appease the citizens lasted all of one day. Prince Muso was already restless and listening to his father's ramblings made him want to murder the King himself. He wasn't quite sure what that would accomplish though, would he become King, be sent to the dungeon, or possibly executed? He certainly didn't want to find out. So he escaped to the forest, a small hunt wouldn't hurt anyone. That was this morning.

He was now neck-deep in imps. Which he was perfectly capable of handling, he had already killed at least ten, when a villager stumbled upon the scene.

This normally wouldn't have been an issue, except now he was notable amongst the commoners are someone that was not to step outside of the shiro.

This forced Prince Muso to end his hunt prematurely, only killing a few more imps, allowing the rest to flee before being dragged back towards the shiro grounds by an angry ranting villager.

This villager was lucky, Prince Muso had half a mind to kill him in the forest and blame it on the imps. It was only a fleeting sentence about him acting as if he were a caged animal while ranting that kept the irate villager from his death.

By the time they had arrived at an area deemed appropriate by the peasant, Prince Muso was so lost in thought that he actually thanked the man and continued onward back to his fortress without so much as a sneer in the lesser man's direction. That peon was on to something, why not cage animals and demons and bring them back here? He was quite brilliant, he would build a large enclosure and store anything he could ever want. Then he could hunt locally for beasts from all over the country. Prince Muso went straight to the library and began working the idea.

Prince Muso had kicked out the keeper, pulled any book that seemed relevant, jotted down his initial ideas, and in a few short sleepless days had designed a multi-level underground habitat that could house everything he would ever want. It was then that he decided to call upon his most trusted confidant.

Upon seeing the schematic Count Naraku smiled. "This is certainly something Prince."

"You have twenty-four hours to review and make changes, I want this constructed and stocked as soon as possible. The Prince then waved Count Naraku away.

It hadn't taken the Count even an hour to make the changes he deemed necessary.

1\. Put it underground

2\. Divide it by levels to keep the inhabitants from killing each other

3\. Put it in the most remote corner of the grounds

4\. Conceal it with a barrier

5\. Have a private caretaker

6\. Kill everyone that is involved with its creation with the exception of the Count and the caretaker

It took less than two hours to hire a carpenter team that was capable of completing the project and willing to be sworn to secrecy.

It took less than a month to have it completed. All five levels. Once the final touches were made and the carpenters were taken care of Count Naraku called for demon slayers. While it was an odd request for them, catching demons as opposed to killing them shouldn't be too difficult a task for them. They accepted the task and in a month they had filled the zoo with all means of demons and wild animals. The demon slayers were then dealt with in a manner similar to the carpenters.

Hiring someone to keep the occupants well-fed and healthy also proved to be an easy task. Count Naraku volunteered his own daughter, Kanna. It was her demonic abilities that really made her a perfect fit, Kanna had no scent or aura, making her impossible to detect. She could easily sneak up on demons should she need to and not worry about them hunting her. But should one attempt to harm her she was also a skilled fighter. Her weapon of choice, a mirror allowed her to reflect attacks, and control bodies by removing their soul. There were not many that could resist her mirror, no demon or human has been able to yet.

In two months and 3 hours, Prince Muso and Count Naraku had created what Prince Muso dubbed the Zoo of Death. It truly was the only structure of its kind.

The first level contained creatures of speed, from hummingbirds to Wolf Demons. The second level strength was the determining factor, ogres, bears, and the like. The third level was for venomous and poisonous such as the Mamushi, Red Back Spiders, and ōsuzumebachi. The Spider and Snake demons were particularly frightening. The fourth floor was for the most dangerous of enemies, demons that could take human form. This floor kept even Kanna on her toes.

The fifth level was empty. Prince Muso dreamed of finding something as dangerous, fierce, and powerful as he was. Unlikely, but he was hopeful.

As it was there were already enough monsters on in the other four levels to keep Prince Muso busy. The biggest issue the Prince faced was deciding what to hunt that day. And he had many creative ways to do so. His favorite way was to see which creature he could get to react the most and set it free. The anger and hate from the beast made the hunt that much more enjoyable.

Prince Muso was tracking a small fox demon. He wasn't a particularly strong demon, nor was he cunning but he could transform which made tracking him a fun challenge. Prince Muso had killed his father last week and the kit was still angry. He had been at this for the entire morning, the kit was proving to be more challenging than he had anticipated. The kit had managed to lead him in circles, fake crying mushrooms were making tracking him a little difficult. He had even set fire to a portion of the underground forest. He had even sent a small horse running in a different direction. This excited the Prince. Prince Muso was sure he had the fox kit within his grasp when Saimyōshō made an appearance.

"Rest for now little Kit, you have received a reprieve." With that Prince Muso headed towards the exit to meet with Count Naraku.

"Could this have not waited Count Naraku?"

With a bow Count Naraku began speaking, "I wouldn't have sent for you if it could my lord."

"Out with it, I was close to killing that small fox demon…"

"Your father had his annual physical and I have the results."

"Out with it."

"He's dying."

A frown made its way to the Prince's face. "Damn it."

Shiro 城 - Japanese castles/fortresses constructed primarily of wood and stone. By the Sengoku period, they had come to serve as the homes of daimyōs (feudal lords), to impress and to intimidate rivals not only with their defenses but also with their sizes, architecture, and elegant interiors.

Ōsuzumebachi オオスズメバチ - Giant Hornet

Guest - In line with the novel and the movie I don't think he cares about her power short of her inability to control it. I doubt he is scared, Inuyasha isn't scared by much in the show, not even the demon that killed his dad.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Courtship**

**Chapter 9**

**...**

With the news of his father's impending death, Prince Muso met with his father and the Count. It was a courtesy to his father that he was involved, the old man couldn't quite remember his name.

"Who are the eligible noblewoman women in the area? I don't much care for getting married or the bride. She just needs to look the part, won't have her getting too involved."

"Prince, you must also look for a beneficial political marriage." Count Naraku reminded the Prince. He had made it his priority to gather the best potential suitors for the Prince.

"Yes, yes. There are a few neighboring provinces being contested at the moment: Kōzuke, Sagami, Shimōsa, and Shimotsuke. The main contenders would be us, the Takeda Clan, and Uesugi clan."

"Uesugi has two sons, no daughters. But he has looked a young female demon after her father passed, the girl's name is Shiori. She is really young and if we were to approach Kenshin, we would have to do so with tact. He was close to her father and swore to protect her." Count Naraku read from his reports.

"She's powerful for a half-demon, sure. But she is much too young to produce an heir and that is the only reason I'm getting married." Prince Muso was a little annoyed, what was the Count thinking? He knew the issues that plagued this kingdom.

"My Prince, she is extremely powerful, her ability to form and hold barriers would be an asset to this kingdom."

The king was mumbling about something, both men quieted down to listen but they only managed to understand Takeda before they gave up trying.

"Right, Count, what about the Takeda clan?"

"There are two women that are high enough in the clan that would prove beneficial to you. The daimyō has adopted an extremely powerful miko into the family, Hitomiko. She would be an asset to us, few can match her spiritual powers. Then there is a noblewoman that is close to the Takeda family, Yura. She is a powerful demon that has little issue fighting should she be needed to."

"Send a letter to Shingen Takeda to see if he is interested in forming an alliance with a mutually beneficial marriage. We could help him with his pesky Oda problem and hopefully scare the Uesugi to keep them from squabbling over the contested provinces."

"I will have it sent at once my Prince." And with that, Count Naraku was gone.

Prince Muso looked over at his father, the new doctor they had hired didn't seem to be doing much for him. They had originally hired a Healer to deal with him, but he was fired in order to allow a doctor trained in Western Medicine to work with him. Prince Muso now wasn't sure if that was the right choice. He decided at once to fire the doctor and to look for a new Healer. At times like this, it would be easier to shove the old coot out the window so he had one less thing to worry about. It was an idea, but he sighed and walked out of the room. It will happen soon enough.

Prince Muso spent the better half of the next week working with Countess Kagura planning a dinner to meet the two ladies from Kai. He left most of the planning to her, she was the best at these matters. Know what sake goes with what meal is the reason a female is needed on the grounds. So he was there to answer her basic questions, but mostly he stayed out of her way and trusted her judgment.

Once everything was planned Prince Muso sent Count Naraku and Countess Kagura to lead their guests from Kōfu through the mountains to Edo. It was a long dangerous journey and it wouldn't do well to have his guests attacked on the way.

...

I am not going to pretend to be an expert on Japanese history during this time period but I did and have been doing some research into the areas and who was where. In keeping with Inuyasha being in the same area it took place in the Manga/Show I would guess that Muso would take place of the Hojo clan.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Courtship Chapter 10**

On the day of their arrival, a feast was held in Shingen's honor. Per Kagura's instruction, the meal was held in the largest tea room. It was a lovely room used normally for public tea ceremonies, large enough to fit all the visitors but ornate enough to make it special.

At 6:33 everything was going well. Prince Muso was rather happy with both women, both looked the part. He was a little worried when he could feel both their auras, one so pure and the other raw power. The Count and Countess did a good job of hiding their auras, so the feeling of powerful auras was a little jarring. But he knew that both could hold their own should they need to and a powerful queen would be an asset.

At 6:34 the two provinces were very close to war.

What happened was at 6:33 pm and five seconds, Shingen specifically asked for the window to be opened and that Yura be seated directly in front of the window. He made it clear to everyone at the table that no one should walk behind her. Everyone was seated and people made sure to walk around the table.

At 6:33 and ten seconds, the main course was ready to be served. The main course was an assortment of sushi, tempura, and kaki.* The servants began to file in with the meals and saké.

It should be noted that no one had left the room after Shingen made his request.

Prince Muso didn't notice the lack of communication with his servants as he was preoccupied conversing with Hitomiko as she filled his ochoko*. She did so in what many would consider a polite manner. But Prince Muso noticed the tint to her cheeks, her perfect smile, and felt her aura shift. He was pleased with his option, and he scooted closer to her.

At 6:33 and twenty seconds, a servant helped the senile King to his seat. This prompted another servant towards the king with his meal and saké.

What happened next varied deeply depending solely on who you asked. But had you asked an unbiased party they would tell you that at 6:33 and twenty-five seconds the servant running over to the King made the mistake of walking behind Yura. No one had warned this poor servant or any servant for that matter about Shingen's request. As he rushed passed Yura towards the King he tripped. No one could see what he tripped over.

As he tripped Yura's head was abruptly jerked back and she let out a scream. The scream instantly put the Tiger of Kai on his feet, sword drawn. Yura followed his lead raising her hands, everything on the table was knocked over and several people were bleeding.

What was notable to Prince Muso was that Hitomiko also suffered a cut on her cheek.

She quickly brought a napkin to her cheek in order to cover the mark. That was at 6:23 and fifty seconds. By then it was too late.

At 6:23 and fifty-five seconds, Prince Muso rose in a rage. The candles that were on the table had started a small fire. The flames only added more color to his already red disgusted face. He turned his back to the miko who was still holding a very white napkin to her face and stormed out.

Prince Muso had made his way to the tenshukaku* where he continued to watch the chaos unfold. Servants were running with vases of water into the tea room as everyone else ran out. He could barely make out Shingen leading his group out of the shiro, the miko surely in tow.

Count Naraku found him there, huffing angrily at the scene below. "You shouldn't have been so rude my Prince. You may have just started a war."

Prince Muso turned to face the Count. "I may have started a war? I will not marry a dead person!"

"No one would know," Count Naraku said, "There are plenty of ways to come across an heir."

"I would know!" The Prince was yelling. "She didn't bleed! How dare Takeda offer me a dead woman!"

"Things would have been great with an ally like the Tiger of Kai. Both the Oda and Uesugi forces would have thought twice about attacking us." Count Naraku continued on as if the Prince hadn't said a word.

Prince Muso glared at the Count, "Why are you worried about them? I'll eventually conquer them all. Just find me someone else!"

"Who?" The Countess asked, just now joining them.

"At this point, I don't care. Find me someone that will bring power to Musashi. That is all I need." Prince Muso had felt the power from the two females that he attempted to share dinner with. And he wasn't scared, Prince Muso was never scared, but he knew he couldn't continue to treat the neighboring provinces as an afterthought. Not if they people like the Tiger of Kai did.

"You want someone powerful," Count Naraku stepped forward, "what if she is a commoner?"

"Her class doesn't matter." Prince Muso began pacing.

"What if she lacks practical application?"

"I don't care if she's never lifted a weapon," Prince Muso said. He stopped pacing and looked at Count Naraku and the Countess, a serious glint in his eye. His gaze was only made more intense but the deep red still staining his cheeks.

"I'll tell you exactly what I want, I want someone so powerful that people feel her rather than see her. I want anyone that is near her to know that Mushashi is not to be trifled with. I don't care if you have to search the world, just find her!"

Count Naraku could only smile. "Prince Muso, she is already found."

…...

It was late at night or early in the morning, depending on who was asked when Prince Muso and Count Naraku left for the small village by horse.

By dawn, they had arrived at the road Kagome's family's farm sat on. The early morning rays showed off the beauty of Count Naraku's horse. It was a perfect specimen of Kisouma*. The horse had short legs and shaggy long hair, but he was fast and sure-footed. A samurai's horse through and through.

Prince Muso rode a special breed, one he named Enma*, he created all on his own. Enma was the outcome of mating demon horses with the finest horses from the West money could buy. What he ended up with was a horse that was pure white with fire for hair. Count Naraku's horse looked like a mule in comparison.

"She works on her farm in the morning before she heads to the shrine to train." Count Naraku began relaying the information he had on the young miko.

"A farmhand? I know I said nothing mattered," The Prince began to doubt his original words, "she better be powerful if I have to deal with people laughing at me for wedding a farmhand."

"If you prefer, we can ride back to the shiro without waiting and look for someone closer to perfect for you." Count Naraku offered, but he knew the Prince well enough to know it wasn't necessary.

"We're already here, we might as well wai-" The Prince felt her first, and to say he was startled was an understatement. As Kagome walked into view towards the shrine he backtracked, "She will work."

"People will respect the power, I think." Count Naraku smiled.

Prince Muso turned to the Count. "I'll only be a few minutes." Then he rode the Enma toward the young lady.

Kagome had felt the demons before they made it into the village. She was already awake working on the farm. At first she wasn't worried, it wasn't until they got closer and she managed to count three different auras that she felt a mild panic. She decided to wake her brother to finish her share of the work and left the farm for the shrine a little early. She needed to ensure that nothing would bring harm to her village. As she came to the gate at the entrance of her farm she immediately recognized Count Naraku and kept walking. She wanted nothing to do with him. While irrational, she partially blamed him and his Countess for what had happened. It was their appearance that led to the incident that took her half-demon's life.

When the demon horse began to approach her she was a little caught off guard. It wasn't the demon or the aura that startled her. Kagome had just never seen such a horse and she had lived on a farm her entire life. The man on the horse was also different, but no more notable than Count Naraku to her. After taking them in for a minute she continued toward the shrine, if the man wanted to talk he could certainly catch up to her.

Unfortunately for Kagome, that's what happened. When the horse was at her side the man began speaking, "I am your Prince and you will marry me."

Kagome almost tripped. She couldn't have heard him correctly, that would be crazy. "Excuse me?"

"I said you will marry me."

Kagome didn't even slow her walk, she didn't have time for this stupidity. "I refuse."

"You cannot refuse."

"I just did." Kagome continued towards the shrine.

Prince Muso expertly maneuvered the Enma in such a way that he cut Kagome off, causing her to stop for fear of running into a large flaming horse.

She looked up at the Prince with a glare, clearly annoyed. She made a point to cross her arms, further displaying her displeasure. The Prince chose to ignore her displeasure. He puffed up his chest, straightened his spine, and in what he deemed his most royal tone he said, "Refusal means death."

"Kill me then." Prince Muso was a little taken aback by her response, not only had she refused him but she was willing to die. She didn't even flinch, her expression never changed.

"I'm not that bad - how could you rather be dead than married to me?"

Kagome looked at Prince Muso, she was growing impatient. She had places to be, training to do. "Marriage involves love and that is not something I care for. I tried it once and it didn't end well."

Prince Muso laughed. "Love? Who said anything about love? Certainly not me. There must be an heir at all times. Currently, that's me. Once my father dies there won't be an heir, just a king. Me again. When that happens I will need to get married and have a son. So you can either marry me and be the richest and most powerful woman in all of Japan or you can die in terrible pain in the very near future. Make up your own mind."

"Power means nothing," Kagome made a face as she recalled what the search for power took from her, "I will never love you."

"All the better, we can both do our own thing and see each other at dinner occasionally. I really have no want for a wife, it's more of an inconvenient necessity."

Kagome rolled her eyes and made sure her tone was as sarcastic as she could manage. "Then, by all means, let us marry."

…..

*Diospyros kaki, also called the persimmon, Oriental persimmon or kaki,[1] is the most widely cultivated species of the genus Diospyros. This is from Wikipedia

*ochoko is the cup designed to drink saké out of. Made specifically to encourage sipping and thus talking to the ones around as saké was generally not self-served.

*Tenshukaku is the castle keep usually 3-5 stories tall.

*Kisouma - Horses used by samurai

*炎馬 Enma means flame/burning horse

**...**

Quick note - I was asked on AO3 why I kept Naraku as The Count as opposed to changing him to a Lord. I figured it was worth answering here as well.

I have done a lot of research into the hierarchy of the Sengoku period, he would be a retainer, vassal, or anther daimyō. In the book/movie, the Count didn't have the power of equivalent to what would be considered the Prince or King. (Not that there were kings and the Prince in my story technically wouldn't be a prince either.)

Take all of this with a grain of salt as this is a white woman's view on a subject she has only started learning about.

In the Sengoku period, there was an Emporer, but he was largely a figurehead. To my understanding, if there were Princesses or Princes they would need to be part of that royal family. Everything/everyone else was below that. The noble class was the military classes: shogun, daimyō, samurais, and ronins. Then there was the lower class: peasants, artisans, merchants, prostitutes, and criminals.

For this story, I've tried to make a lot of it as accurate as I could, but I've kept titles the same because they wouldn't have the same effect if I didn't. The Vassal doesn't quite have the same ring to it as The Count.

So to answer your question, he would not have been a lord because to my understanding that would make him a daimyō. I would then have to give him land and other fun things, which the Count didn't have because he wasn't that powerful.

I do try to make correct references to things as they would be in time and location, but sometimes it takes away from the story. For instance a little later when the man in black is described, I did the whole paragraph with accurate terms to the period. I ended up with a paragraph that was hard to read if you didn't have the knowledge previously and full of * leading you to the bottom of the page to describe what everything was.

So for the sake of this story, I kept a lot of things the same for easier understanding, better flow, and not to take away from the overall story.


	11. The REAL REAL Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Preparations

What with one thing and another, three years passed.**

Upon Prince Muso's return with Kagome, there were many arguments with the retainers about whether or not Prince Muso was allowed to marry a peasant. It ended with Prince Muso, at Count Naraku's behests, making Kagome a daughter of a retainer from Izu. That raised her class and eliminated the issues.

The next three years Kagome was taught how to be royalty. She was taught the proper way to bow, to eat, to address important people, entertain important people, pour tea, and pour sake. She wasn't aware that there were multiple ways to pour a liquid from one vessel into another. In fact, she wasn't aware of any of the above-listed things and she hated them all. So she spent most of her time in the library studying her powers or roaming as far as she could from the shiro practicing what she had studied.

During Kagome's training, a new healer was working with the King. He was talented and King Onigumo's health was improving. As such Prince Muso wasn't in the shiro a lot of the time.

From a narrative point of view, nothing happens; Except What with one thing and another, three years passed.**

**Taken directly from the book.

….

The Announcement

The Chiyoda-jō* maru** had never been so full as people awaited the introduction of the young woman that was to be Princess of Mushashi. The crowd began forming two days before the announcement was to be made, it wasn't a particularly large crowd at the time, but it was a crowd nonetheless. One day before the announcement the maru still wasn't quite full, but the number of people waiting grew larger. As the moment grew nearer, peasants from across the province made their way. No one had ever heard of the bride to be, let alone laid eyes on her but the rumors were growing, each less believable than the last.

As planned at noon Prince Muso appeared in the window of the tenshukaku***. The Prince raised his arms to quiet the crowd.

"Good people, as everyone is aware of my honored father's, the king's, health isn't what it once was. He is ninety-seven and we couldn't ask for more. But as you also know Mushashi will need a male heir."

It was odd to see the entire crowd begin to stir at the same time. This topic was one the people both hated and feared. Prince Muso wasn't known for his reliability, staying safe, and as it stood he wasn't married yet. The lack of an heir was troubling, to say the least.

Prince Muso waved his hands again and the crowd quieted, albeit there was still a nervousness to it.

"In a month's time, we will be celebrating my father's birthday. At sunset on his birthday, I shall provide for him the best gift I am capable of. I will marry Kagome, making her Princess. I will assure him that the province will remain in safe hands. Kagome is the daughter of a beloved retainer from Izu. You do not know her yet, but you will meet her now."

Prince Muso swept his arms towards the partially open shōji next to him. It was immediately pulled back revealing Kagome.

The crowd managed to gasp in unison. Prince Muso had planned it this way. He had instructed Kagome to channel her aura until she was revealed, then she was to let it engulf the crowd, letting them feel her power. The theatrics rather annoyed Kagome, but there was little she could do about it at the moment. She had already tried to explain to the Prince that to normal humans her aura would only feel serene, she had matured beyond the time when her aura made people uneasy. But he didn't care to listen and she didn't care to continue the argument.

The twenty-one-year-old Princess-to-be had an aura that far surpassed that of the eighteen-year-old mourner. She just was. Her aura just was, not sad, not happy, but content. She knew her place in life. Her studies in the library had taught her how to control her power in ways Kaede couldn't. She learned her power could be connected to more than just her emotions and thus controlled with more than just her emotions. Most mikos learn from a local teacher, and it worked well. They learned what was necessary for their particular area and shrine. BUT Kagome would be lying if she had said that she didn't appreciate the different books on the subject. Expanding her horizons with her powers and abilities was something she was happy about. It gave her something to enjoy about this ridiculous arrangement.

Prince Muso took her hand and raised it for all to see, the crowd cheered. Then he quickly pulled her back into the room and the shōji slid shut.

"We can't let them become accustomed to seeing you, then they'll expect it."

Kagome frowned. "But they've waited so for this, some waited for days. I would like to go meet them."

It was the Prince's turn to frown. "We do not mingle with peasants if we can avoid it."

"I AM a peasant." With that Kagome made her way to the entrance of the tenshukaku.

When she made it to the door she took a deep breath, mentally prepared herself, and stepped outside. Again the crowd gasped. Kagome smiled as she looked over the crowd and descended the stairs. She made her way into the crowd and where she went the crowd parted. She smiled and greeted the people she came into contact with, letting her aura spread over the maru.

The people there would never forget that day or the happy calm that Kagome washed over them. They had never felt such an aura before and the majority didn't know what it was. All they knew was that being near her brought an overwhelming calm and the great majority adored her already. There were a few withholding their judgment of her until she proved herself as princess and eventually as queen. Of course, a few were envious of her and some even hated her.

But only three were planning to murder her.

Kagome knew none of this. She was still smiling and greeting people, bowing when appropriate. She had studied, albeit not very hard, on how to greet the public properly, so she kept her posture erect and her smile gentle. That her death was so close would have made the world's most powerful miko laugh, had someone told her.

BUT -

-in the farthest corner of the maru-  
-deep in the deepest shadow-  
-the man in black stood waiting.

He was barefoot, wearing shin guards, a pelt around his waist, shoulder armor, and a wrist guard. Everything he wore was covered in black fur matching his pelt with the exception of his two-toned black breastplate and the black leather mask that covered his head. When looked at in his entirety the man in black was frightening. Both his hands and feet were clawed, and one of his clawed hands was resting on the sword at his side. But perhaps most startling of all were his flashing amber eyes.

Flashing, cruel, and deadly…

…..

*Chiyoda Castle (千代田城, Chiyoda-jō), is a flatland castle that was built in 1457 by Ōta Dōkan.

**maru (丸) were the baileys of the Japanese castles

***tenshukaku is the castle keep usually 3-5 stories tall.

I did the whole paragraph describing the armor being worn by the man in black with the actual names. Then I realized it was too hard to read because every other word was Japanese and changed it. But if you would like to learn about the clothing in Inuyasha go here. forum/34-authors-tools/70752-glossary-of-japanese-clothing-inuyasha-characters


	12. Chapter 12

When Kagome first arrived in the shiro she had noticed a small forest some distance from her new home. Rather she noticed there was a difference in the feeling of this specific forest that the other forests lacked. This forest almost seemed to be calling to her. When she asked about it Prince Muso gave her an answer about a Half-Demon that used to live there but hadn't been seen for quite some time and it was now rather dull with nothing of consequence living there, just some local small game. That did nothing to satisfy her curiosity or quell the alluring call. One day when the Prince was out Kagome decided to take a stroll. And when no one had a solid eye on her, she made her way towards the forest.

When she got to the forest she saw, as Prince Muso has said, nothing of consequence. But still, something was speaking to her, pulling her deeper into the forest. Who was she to say no? Kagome breached the wall of trees leading into the forest. Each step deeper into the woods caused her heart rate to accelerate, her fists to repeatedly clench at her sides, and her throat to tighten. Whatever it was calling to her, it was strong and old. Older than anything she had ever met or even heard of. That scared her, but it was also what made her continue.

Despite her neck hairs prickling, Kagome had made it a point not to look behind her, because to look for someone or something implied there was someone or something to be wary of. That made it real. So head held high and shoulders straight she continued on, forcing herself to touch every tree she passed in order to keep her hands from balling into fists.

The young miko wasn't quite sure how much time she'd lost her in the forest. It had seemed like she had spent hours following the call. Her heart was still racing but she no longer had to force her hands open as they willingly danced across the rough bark, playing with the auras.

When Kagome spotted the clearing it seemed odd to her. Why would there be a clearing that contained a single large tree somewhere in a forest? The tree itself looked to be nothing special but when she took her first step into the clearing the aura was so concentrated she at first felt like she hit a wall, knocking all the air right out of her as she landed with her butt in the dirt. She took a minute to look around, she didn't feel anything or anyone new. When she was sure there was nothing around she stood back up, still trying to catch her breath. Short on breath but steady Kagome made her way towards the tree. She let her aura mingle with everything around her. It didn't take long for her to realize that this tree was it. The source. This tree had to be hundreds of years old. The power the tree contained was so familiar yet so different. She smiled to herself, she couldn't believe it. She'd never thought they were real, sacred trees. She had read about Shinboku in one of the many books in the castle, and she knew they were considered sacred. But never in her life did she think they were 1. real and 2. literally flowing with energy similar to hers. It was comforting. This tree reminded her of home, her real home. Her farm, her family, and of him. It wasn't often that she allowed him into her mind, but here it seemed natural.

Kagome made a habit of visiting every afternoon. No matter how she was feeling, lonely, angry, upset, she would always find a clam in the forest. It was then, during her time of reflecting that Kagome began to realize that she was more attuned to the auras around her, and EVERYTHING had an aura if you knew how to look. This made the Goshinboku a perfect place to meditate and train.

This area soon became Kagome's sanctuary. It was during this time that she was at her best. No one was judging her or expecting something from her. She didn't have to pretend to be a Princess, pretend to be prim, proper, and perfect. She was just her. Just a miko honing her craft. As she went through the motions she was able to go back to Kagome, the farm girl training to master her powers. This was something she could hold onto from her old life. One thing about her that wasn't a lie. And if she kept this to herself, well, where was the harm?

…

The afternoon of the announcement was no different, in fact, Kagome's mind was reeling. Sharing her aura with a crowd full of people left her a little weary. So she took time to rest and by afternoon she decided to go clear her head. She needed the calm the forest provided.

Typically Kagome would run her fingertips over the bark of each tree as she passed letting her powers flow, dancing with that of the forest. She wasn't really sure if each tree had an individual aura or if collectively they all shared one, but as her aura would dance with the one(s) around her she would relax. Today though, Kagome walked through the forest with a troubled mind that left her hugging herself while she looked for answers. For even though she had done nothing but train to be a princess for the last three years, today was the first day she actually understood it was soon to be reality. People would be depending on her. She would be looked to as someone more than what she felt, what she really was. And she wasn't sure she was ready for that, ready to be Princess, then eventually Queen, or for anything that came along with the titles.

The deeper into the woods she got and the more she thought about it, she really just didn't like Muso. While she wouldn't say she hated him, she just never saw him. It didn't take Kagome long to discover the barrier in the back corner of the Shiro. And while she wasn't skilled enough to break it, she could feel the auras behind it. Feel the pain, fear, and anxiety of those auras and she couldn't say it made her happy. She had witnessed both Count Naraku and Prince Muso sneak through the barrier when they thought no one was looking. And it made her rather uneasy around her future husband.

So now Kagome was aware of two main questions repeating in her head:

1\. Was it wrong to marry without love or even liking the person?  
2\. If it was, was it too late to do anything about it?

The answers Kagome came up with as she meandered through the forest, were no and yes. It wasn't wrong to marry someone you didn't like, but it wasn't right either. It wasn't ideal, and if the whole world did it there would be nothing but issues. But as it stood her relationship was hardly that of the entire world so she had little to worry about there. As for the second problem, she had given her word, and that had to be enough for her. Though the more she thought about it the more she realized that he hadn't given her a choice, he did threaten to kill her if she refused. Still, she could have, had she so chosen, said "no."

Now, since this little charade began, everyone had told her she was very likely the most powerful miko in the country. And she would soon be the richest as well.

Kagome had to remind herself not to expect too much from life, she needed to be satisfied with what she had. Her family was taken care of and safe. She would have nothing to worry about. She should be grateful, happy even.

The sun was setting by the time Kagome made it to the Goshinboku. She was sure that someone would eventually begin looking for her so today's session would have to be short. She sat down in front of the tree and with her back straight and legs crossed she closed her eyes.

It didn't take long for Kagome to feel the disturbance in the forest. There were two distinct auras approaching the Goshinboku. When she felt them close in she opened one eye and saw what would have probably been considered a normal sight had it not been dusk in the middle of a forest. In front of the Goshinboku and thus in front of her stood a small family of three, a man, a woman, and an infant.

The man had an aura around him similar to her own. He was dressed as a monk and carried a staff. She made note of his one wrapped arm and then looked to the woman next to him. The man was powerful in his own right, but his aura was nothing when compared to the woman's. She was tall with long dark hair wearing a two-tone pink kimono with a green maekake around her waist. It wasn't until Kagome concentrated, that she realized the aura was coming from the bundle the woman was holding. If it weren't for the gigantic boomerang on her back, the woman could have passed for a normal human.

The group was odd to say the least, there was a monk and, judging on the weaponry the woman had, an exterminator with a small demon baby. Meeting them anywhere would have raised alarms in Kagome. Meeting them in the forest was enough to put Kagome on edge. She tried not to squirm as the trio began to approach her.

"We are traveling demon exterminators. We were told of a half demon that terrorized this forest and when he," the woman gestured towards the monk with her head, "noticed the dark cloud hanging over it we figured we would try to help the locals with their issue."

Kagome's already straight back tensed as she eyed the three before her. There was no dark cloud over this forest, it was the most pure area for miles. The monk had to know that, she could feel his power. He wasn't the most powerful human she'd met, but he was by no means weak.

"You were misinformed," Kagome tried to keep her voice even, "The half-demon has been gone for a long time."

"Oh, thank god!" The woman seemed to visibly relax. "It's stressful, demon hunting with a child. But since I'm the only slayer left, I do what I must." The smile on the woman's face almost made Kagome forget the situation, then the baby began to cry.

"Would you mind," The slayer asked, holding the baby towards Kagome, I need to get ready to feed him and his father isn't the best with calming him down.

Kagome stood, dusted herself off, and eyed the baby. He wasn't human, but he was still a baby. She was being biased, assuming he was any worse than a human baby. What if they really were just operating on a mistake? At least that's what she told herself as she reached to take the baby from the woman. "He's adorable."

That was the last thing Kagome remembered. She took the baby, there was a disturbing feeling, followed by the baby expertly messing around inside her, and unconsciousness came.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**The Announcement - Part 3**

Kagome awoke to the clopping of horses' hooves hitting the road. Her hands were bound behind her and she was rather uncomfortably sprawled on some straw. She had considered objecting to her treatment but thought better of it. Her captors were unaware that she was conscious and this could be to her advantage, she might learn something from their discussions.

"If we get caught with the Princess there will be hell to pay," The Monk didn't seem the least bit worried, rather he made getting caught seem like it was a mild inconvenience at worst.

"I didn't ask for your opinion." An unfamiliar voice answered him over the sound of ripping fabric.

"What are you doing?" The Slayer asked.

"This is fabric from a flag of the Takeda clan." The unknown voice replied. "I've attached some to a horse along with some fabric from her dress. We will send the horse towards Musashi."

"I agree with Miroku, we need to get rid of her now. If we're-" The Slayer was cut off by the sound of an exasperated voice coming through gritted teeth.

"She must be found dead in Kai or we will not be paid the remainder of our fee."

"I'm not ok with killing her. I think kidnapping her should be enough to start the war, she doesn't know who hired us." The Monk was protesting. Kagome made a note, he might be her best bet for gaining an ally.

Silence fell upon the group for a moment and after some shuffling and the Slayer called for everyone to watch their heads.

The Monk started again, "The people of Musashi will not take kindly to her death. In this one day, she has become beloved."

"THAT'S THE POINT!" The owner of the voice finally cracked, he was yelling. "We have been paid to start a war. It's a fine line of work to be experts in. And should we be successful, there will be continual demand for our services."

"Well I don't like it," The Slayer began, "Frankly, I wish you had refused."

"The offer was too high."

"I don't kill innocent people." The Slayer's voice had a slight bite to it.

"God does it all the time; if it doesn't bother Him, don't let it worry you. I'll be the one to kill her anyway."

Through all of this Kagome remained still, her heart calm.

"We shouldn't let her know the plan. She is extremely powerful and I'm not sure we would get the drop on her again." The Slayer seemed to lose her reluctance, her focus turning back to the task at hand.

The Monk agreed, "She's so beautiful, she'd go crazy if she knew." The statement was followed by a sound Kagome could only assume was a hard smack.

"She already knows." The voice sounded certain. "She's been awake for every word of our conversation."

"You're sure?" The Slayer couldn't hide her skepticism.

"Of course, I sense all."

Conceited, Kagome thought.

"Yes, I'm very conceited." A little pink head of hair popped up through the straw, a large smile on his face.

Great, a mind-reading demon, just what she needed.

"Are we going full speed?" The infant asked, his smile continuing to grow at her apparent discomfort.

"We're going as fast as we can, so not to tire the horses and still make it to the destination by dawn."

"We have an hour on the Prince, so no risks yet. It will take some time for that horse to make it to the Shiro, then another few minutes for them to figure out what happened. Since we left such an obvious trail they should be able to follow it. We should reach the mountains between Musashi and Kai in 15 minutes. By dawn, we'll be in Kai, where she dies. Her body should still be warm when the Prince finds her lifeless. I only wish I could be around to see the grief on his face." The look of pure pleasure on the baby's face was jarring, babies shouldn't have been able to look that sinister.

"Why let me know your plans?" Kagome asked, trying her best to remain undisturbed.

"Why not? There is nothing you can do to stop them." With that statement, the baby grabbed her chest. The disturbing feeling returned and she could only remember thinking of Inuyasha.

The baby laughed, "You know as well as I do HE won't come for you."

Everything went dark.

...

Kagome wasn't sure how long she was out for but when she awoke she was still in the straw, the constant clopping of the horses a reminder of her traveling closer to Kai. Without much thought, for fear the infant would know, Kagome waited for the exact moment that the clouds obstructed the moon and pushed off the cart.

She landed with a loud thud, letting an oomph escape her lips. She rolled into the brush on the side of the road and stayed absolutely still.

It wasn't long before the stomping of the hooves stopped and she heard them arguing.

"Go after her!" The Infant yelled.

"I was against this from the start," She could hear the Monk's shrug.

"I told you we wouldn't get the drop on her again." The Slayer said. "I'm not risking it."

Kagome slowly got to her knees, peering through the bushes, the cart wasn't that far off.

She tried to get her bearings straight, but it was hard to concentrate when her wrists hurt from the rope and her heart was pounding so loudly.

"I hear your heart young Miko."

Kagome forced her breathing to slow, forced her heart to return to a normal pace. She had years of training, she could do this.

The infant started shrieking frantically.

"Where is she? She couldn't have just vanished!"

"I'm not sure what the stipulations for the job were, but the wolves will get her." The Slayer offered halfheartedly.

Kagome's heart jumped, she really wished they hadn't mentioned the wolves. By the time she steadied her heart it was too late, she could see the smile on the baby's face even from this distance. He had heard it.

"Princess," The Infant goaded, "do you know what happens when the wolves smell blood?"

She refused to take the bait.

"Oh, I'll take your silence as a no. Don't worry, I'll educate you. First, they cripple their prey. Aiming their claws and powerful jaws for the legs. And when they're sure their prey can't get away they stop, they don't finish the kill. No, that's a job for the Pack Leader. And you know all too well how ruthless their leader is, don't you Princess. You'll be stuck there, powerless, crying for death. As you know, there is no stopping Koga."

Kagome dared to look towards the cart. The baby was just floating there, scanning the area. He didn't know if there were wolves nearby, he couldn't. He was bluffing.

The baby raised his small hand, it was holding something.

"Princess, currently the wolves have no reason to head this way but we can change that. Should this knife slip the scent of blood will fill the air, alerting any wolf within two miles that there is a wounded human nearby. We are in a cart, outrunning wolves would be no issue for us. But you, Princess, aren't as fortunate. So, return to the cart or I'll cut my hand."

Kagome remained still and silent. There was a slight wind and the leaves began to rustle seemingly carrying the howl of a wolf. She took a deep breath, surely it was her imagination.

"There will be no other warning." The Infant sounded angry.

Kagome stayed put, he planned to kill her. Either way, she died, what was the difference? At least here she made the decision.

"The difference is-"

He really had to be a mind-reading demon, this situation couldn't get any more annoying if it tried. She silently scolded herself, she needed to focus. Should she live through this she needed more practical combat training. What good was she without her arrows?

"-If you come back I give you my word as an assassin that you will die without pain. I assure you Koga's wolves offer no such promise."

The rustling got louder. Kagome began to lose control of her breathing. She wished for a moment that she could tell if he was serious or if there really were wolves out there. If only she could calm herself she would be able to sense them. But her imagination afforded her no relief and her pulse only quickened. It just had to be wolves. Her one recurring nightmare was becoming a reality.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the Infant gasping loudly.

"He really did cut his arm." The genuine surprise coming from the Monk worried her.

The Infant winced.

"And his leg. Wow." The Slayer seemed impressed, which, if the rumors she had heard about the Slayers were true, was quite a feat.

"We are going to leave. Call out your location or face the wolves. The choice is yours."

Kagome decided not to make a sound. She would at least see her half-demon again.

"Faaarewell," the Infant sang the word.

There was a pause.

Then rustling got closer, the howling louder.

The sound of paws meeting the earth throbbed in her ears-

All around her Kagome could hear them growling. Her heartbeat matched the pounding of their paws. She took one last deep breath and ran.

Darting into the road, Kagome made her way in the opposite direction of the cart. She knew it was unlikely that she would go unnoticed by the trio, but she also knew running in the woods would cause her to fall. Falling would lead to injuries and possibly more blood, she didn't need to be easier for the wolves to track. She was gambling, and she didn't like her odds.

Unfortunately for Kagome, it was at the exact moment that her feet met the road that the moon decided to shed it's blanket of clouds, casting its light over the area.

"There she is!" Shouted the Infant.

And like lightning, the Slayer was on a cat demon yanking her from the road. The cart took off and the Slayer threw her boomerang, scattering the wolves.

"Keep your head down." The Slayer warned and then Kagome felt the wind cut as the boomerang returned to its owner. The weight from the large weapon pushed the demon carrying them back, yet the woman caught it one-handed.

Kagome was impressed for a minute before she remembered that now she was safely back in the hands of her murderers.


End file.
